magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Afterword Volume 3
Hello again after three months, Mihara Micchi here! That’s my nickname. Sorry, I was mistaking the feeling of distance. I’m always lost in the tension of writing the afterwords. This time too I sent Magika volume 3 filled with love from the south-side of Saitama. Saitama is the best. Just jutting out a little from Saitama, the rent becomes cheap that cannot be compared with Tokyo. That price, shockingly just 30000 yen! When I told this story everyone was shocked. It is reinforced concrete for the time being, so it’s a mansion. It’s near the station. Things like spa or convenience store or bookstore are near just by walking. Though there is no beautiful ghost that comes out. No, it should come out. But there is just one fault, kindergarten and nursery school are set and built in the front of the mansion, voices of innocent children making merry are always audible in the middle of the day. Recently it's summer so matching the piano performance of Onee-san I also sing something like Emperor. Just right when nearing the climax of this volume, Kazuki too was coolly saying thing like “I am going to become a King!”, at that time in the background the emperor of the southern island was in big fever so the tension was decreasing. Not that king, it’s different. When writing, the author is the type to get carried away by the flow of the atmosphere around him, so inside the head there was nothing more that I thought other than the spectacle of Kaguya-senpai with hibiscus attached in her head happily dancing hula dance with the hip posture. Senpai was possessed by a cheerful Diva of Hawaii Mythology!? With that circumstance, this volume has a bitter fight never seen before, but is it fun to read? Just a little concerned with Kaguya’s cheerful hula dance. Couldn’t I receive an illustration for that in this afterwords? The front cover of this volume is refreshing to look only at summer (the time this was sold was in the autumn though). What an original design of white school swimsuit, isn’t it (different)? CHuN-san, you are a wonderful illustrator in this volume too, thank you! Regardless of the many characters that made their entrance, to give their own personal trait one by one, I’m always thankful. Now that I remember until now I fail to have a chance at making experience in giving autograph. I really don’t know if my autograph is plain or not, I’m afraid to write a messed autograph while being nervous, but if those that obtain it could make a connection with the author and think of it as important, then I’m happy. Autograph session make me nervous but happy. For everyone that came to each of the bookstores, and then also Bunko J-summer’s school festival, thank you very much! And then to the one that gives advice to this volume without holding nothing back, I’m also thankful to the editor-in-charge Kodama-san. For the heroines' maid appearance to finally get assigned to be illustrated in this volume, thank you very much! I mean, why did the maid appearance in volume 1 and 2 didn’t get illustration…fuee…(because the new character that made their appearance and battle scene is many). I like them, maid-san. The manga version is also starting in this month’s Comic Alive! Please take care of me in that side to! Well then, next in the winter time, Magika no Kenshi and Southern Countries Emperor {hamehameha} will meet in the fourth volume! Different isn’t it? Mihara Mitsuki Category:Light Novel Volume 3